


all the ways to see through my heart

by GerryStAmour



Series: Jupeter requests! (requests CLOSED | 6/17 Completed) [5]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Juno "hold my beer" Steel, Masturbation, Nonbinary Character, Other, Peter "i don't have a g-spot" Nureyev, Peter Nureyev Learns New Things About His Body Every Day, Squirting, Thanks Juno, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Nureyev, Vaginal Fingering, and they were soulmates (oh my god they were soulmates), no betas we die like mne, vers nureyev rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerryStAmour/pseuds/GerryStAmour
Summary: When he pulled back, Juno asked, “Do you mind if Itry?”“I mean, go right ahead, Juno. Knock yourself out,” Peter said indulgently, and his eyebrow was raised in a way that said he highly doubted Juno would manage what years of flings and past lovers failed to do.Well, those past lovers hadn’t been Juno Steel, the private eye from Hyperion City who took a galaxy if given only an inch to work with.-A request for Bailey!
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: Jupeter requests! (requests CLOSED | 6/17 Completed) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024980
Comments: 22
Kudos: 172





	all the ways to see through my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlebitoftheuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitoftheuniverse/gifts).



> _**spiky-lesbian said:** for fic request: that thing we were talking about with Nureyev saying he doesn’t have a g spot and Juno saying hold my beer 👀👀_
> 
> Yeah so this is uuuuuh that.
> 
> A few points:
> 
>   * I use both feminine and masculine terminology for Nureyev's body.
>   * Nureyev has not had top surgery, and his chest is described as "tits" at several points.
>   * Nureyev does not experience dysphoria in this fic because I can't write Nureyev with dysphoria for my own mental health.
> 


Juno writhed under Peter as he was pressed into the bed, thighs clenching around the leg against his cock. Lips and teeth were on his throat and shoulder, marking him up with hickeys and bite marks and pulling little gasping, whimpering cries from his throat. His skin was on fire under Peter’s hands and he wanted his cock so badly he could hardly breathe.

“Want you to fuck me,” Juno whispered against Peter’s lips when they parted from a hot, wet kiss Juno didn’t even remember starting.

“Need to get my cock set up then,” Peter chuckled darkly, and Juno couldn’t help the shudder that shivered through him. Normally, Peter would just lube the device up and insert it with little preamble but Juno wanted to make it nice this time.

“Can I put it in for you?” Juno asked softly, suddenly unsure when Peter tensed above him. Peter never really seemed uncomfortable with Juno touching him there, and especially enjoyed his mouth there, but he also rarely let Juno spend much time at all there either. “If that’s okay?”

“It’s… that’s okay, yes,” Peter said breathlessly, pulling away to blink down at him. “I didn’t think that was something you wanted to do for me.”

“I mean, it’s—I want to make you feel… good…” Juno trailed off, and he was especially uncertain at the patient little smile Peter gave him.

“You always make me feel ‘good’, love,” he said in a voice so soft Juno wanted to cry.

“No, I mean I want to, y’know,” Juno started but did not finish, shrugging a bit. When Peter laughed, he pouted. “What?”

“Juno, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Peter admitted, kissing him soundly before pulling back to look at him again. “You will have to use your words, love.”

“Fine! I-I want to finger your cunt until it’s loose and dripping, maybe make you come with my fingers against your g-spot at least once,” Juno said in a rush, looking away and biting the inside of his cheek a bit to stave off some of his embarrassment. “Then I wanna be fucked into this mattress until I can’t walk for a week. There, happy?”

“That is…” Peter started a bit breathlessly before clearing his throat. “That sounds amazing. I see only one issue with that plan.”

Juno looked up at him with a curious tilt to his eyebrows, his face hot with a blush. “Yeah?”

Peter smirked and leaned down, pressing a slow languid kiss to his lips before saying, “I don’t have a g-spot.”

Juno snorted, thinking it was a joke, but when Peter went rigid above him he pulled back from the kiss. The thief was blushing, like he was  _ embarrassed _ and Juno sucked in a breath. 

“Baby, I’m sorry, that wasn’t— I know sometimes people don’t have a very sensitive g-spot or it’s not in the usual spot— Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—” Juno started and Peter’s lips on his stopped him. Instantly his unease washed away and he was moaning softly in Peter’s mouth.

“It’s okay, Juno. My delivery left a lot of room to laugh,” he soothed, petting Juno’s face gently before he purred, “Like I said, the rest of your plan sounds perfect, and I would very much like to get to it.”

Juno smiled and rolled them so he was looming above him. “Sounds good,” he murmured, stooping to lick into Peter’s mouth and coax his tongue to meet his. When he pulled back, he asked, “Do you mind if I  _ try _ to find your g-spot?”

“I mean, go right ahead, Juno. Knock yourself out,” Peter said indulgently, and his eyebrow was raised in a way that said he highly doubted Juno would manage what years of flings and past lovers failed to do.

Well, those past lovers hadn’t been Juno Steel, the private eye from Hyperion City who took a galaxy if given only an inch to work with. Luckily, in this case he likely only needed that inch, give or take.

Their mouths crashed together, tongues meeting halfway as they panted and grabbed at each other, clinging as they whined. Juno’s hand fell to Peter’s chest to squeeze one of his tits, shifting his thumb to pinch the nipple and pluck at it. The hitching sob that bubbled out of Peter’s throat was music to Juno’s ears and he plucked at it again just to hear it again. Peter arched under him, bringing his knees up to squeeze Juno’s hips and sobbing into his mouth.

“Juno, please,” Peter whimpered when Juno pinched his nipple and pulled just hard enough for it to hurt deliciously. 

Both of Peter’s hands were on the back of his head and neck, holding his mouth against his as he writhed. It was a gorgeous reversal of roles, and gradually Juno began to reconsider the ideas he had for the rest of their evening. 

But that was a bridge he would cross after he rocked Peter’s universe with his fingers. He was determined to prove something to Peter and he would not be swayed.

Slowly, he slid his hand down Peter’s stomach, tracing his happy-trail with his fingertips before slipping into the coarse cloud of hair at the crux of his thighs. When his fingers brushed over the hot, swollen head of Peter’s dick, the thief all but wailed against his lips and jerked needily under him. Sitting up, Juno looked down at Peter, taking in the way his flush overtook his cheeks and throat, and steadily crawled down his chest. His tits were so perfect, soft and perky in the cool air of the bedroom, one a bit red from Juno’s groping hand and the rough treatment with his fingers.

Looking back up at Peter’s face, Juno grinned a bit at the pleading look he was met with, sharp teeth biting his lower lip to stifle his needy little sounds. His dark hair had fallen out of the loose braid it had been tied back in, now laying like a halo around his head on the pillow, the silver streak in it shining like a star in the soft lamplight and Juno wanted to touch it. But that was just as likely to snap Peter out of his happy mood as it was to bolster it. 

So Juno only smiled and moved his eye lower again and gazed hungrily at the spread of Peter’s cunt, the way his pretty little dick stood at attention all but demanding Juno’s fingers and mouth on it. With a bit of regret, Juno only framed it with two of his fingers and stroked it between his knuckles. Peter rewarded him with a shattered cry, his whole body writhing against the sheets as Juno rubbed him off. Juno used his free hand to grab the back of Peter’s knee and pushed the leg up and out as far as it would go, keeping him open for his gaze and fingers.

Peter moaned as Juno took his fingers away from his dick to run the tip of one down the seam of his hole, dragging through the damp curls and spreading him to reveal the pink inner lips. Juno moaned and slowly pressed his middle finger inside, luxuriating in the perfect, wet heat of Peter, gaze glued to the way his short finger disappeared. It was tight, but not so tight that Juno was concerned that he was hurting his lover. It was just enough to make him breathless as he considered pushing his cock inside, his eye rolling back for a moment. 

Slowly, Juno moved his finger in and out, back in and then back out, slowly fucking Peter until he was twitching, his face twisting with want for more, for something different.

“Another, babe?” Juno asked softly, and Peter nodded, sucking in a sharp breath when another short digit slid inside. 

Fucking Peter softly with his fingers a few more times, Juno leaned down to suck a nipple softly before kissing across his chest to take the other nipple between his teeth. Peter’s hands clutched at Juno’s shoulders needily, manicured nails digging into the meat of them and holding him down when Juno tried to pull away. Laughing, he managed to push himself up off of Peter and looked down at him with a smile.

“Okay, Nureyev,” Juno said as he gently stroked Peter’s inner-thigh, grinning when the thief had to struggle to open his eyes again. Once he did, Juno pressed his fingers in up to his knuckles and held them there, asking, “You ready?”

“Yes, love,” Peter breathed, swallowing thickly and nodding.

“Don’t hold anything back, okay?” Juno said firmly, scissoring his fingers inside Peter’s hot, wet cunt. The man clenched around him and Juno sighed, adding, “Let yourself feel everything and show me what I do to you.”

“ _ Yes _ , Juno,” Peter groaned, rolling his eyes with a chuckle. “Now can we get on wi— _ hah _ !”

Juno had known the snark was coming, so he had crooked his fingers upward and begun dragging his fingers out. The moment Peter gasped, eyes wide and mouth open with a panting breath, Juno paused with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh?” Juno said curiously, smirking at Peter’s nearly wild look up at him. Then as he caught his breath, Peter pouted.

“Don’t be smug about it, Juno. It always feels good when— _ ah, Juno _ !” Nureyev moaned, throwing his head back against the pillows when Juno slid his fingers back in, pressing against that same spot. 

“That really seems interesting, Nureyev,” Juno chuckled and pulled his fingers out a bit further, massaging the front wall of Peter’s cunt as he did, watching Peter twitch and whine, deciding where Peter really seemed to react the most.

Then he pressed back inside to that deeper spot, pulling desperate sounds from Peter and shaking him to his core. Peter’s fists were twisted in the duvet, eyebrows pinched together as he writhed and rocked against Juno’s fingers, and he seemed to be trying, likely without realizing, to get his fingers just a bit to the right.

“Nureyev, baby, look at me,” Juno breathed and Peter opened his eyes instantly, meeting his gaze even as he gasped out his pleasure. With a sweet smile, Juno shifted his fingertips to the right and  _ massaged _ .

Peter’s reaction was gorgeous.

With a choking gasp, Peter went cross-eyed before he screwed his eyes shut, panting heavily before he arched his back off the bed with a shout. With one leg pinned against the bed and the other wrapped around Juno’s waist, Peter was on full display for Juno, his long lean body writhing below him and at his mercy. It was heady, this reversal in their roles, and Juno wanted so much more of it.

But he would focus on what he had right at that moment, which was Peter Nureyev moaning as he clenched around and rutted against his fingers. His cunt was absolutely a mess of slick, wet and noisy even as Juno’s fingers weren’t moving too much inside him.

“You feel that, baby?” JUno asked softly, smiling when Peter nodded, babbling out a string of words that sounded vaguely like “yes” and Juno pressed  _ harder _ . The resulting wail from his lover was loud in their room, and Peter very nearly rolled Juno with how hard he squirmed beneath him. “You feel where I’m touching you, baby?”

“ _ Yes _ , Juno, yes, yes!” Nureyev sobbed breathlessly, one hand moving to his own hair as the other gripped Juno’s thigh desperately, nails raking lines into his skin. “I feel it,  _ ah _ !”

“This,” Juno said with a grin, pressing the spot pointedly and moaning at the way Peter’s groan stretched into a high-pitched whine. When Peter seemed to have settled, Juno finished, “Is your g-spot.”

And before the thief could catch his breath, Juno began rocking his fingers hard and fast against the spot, dragging all manner of noises out of the man. Juno was enraptured, eyes wide and gaze locked on Peter’s body as he rocked and clenched and shouted below him. God, Juno wanted to make him come like this again and again and again, and then he would fuck him until he couldn’t remember his own name. He wanted to make Peter  _ scream _ before the night was through, to lose his voice with how loud he begged Juno to touch him, to finish him. 

Then Peter gasped, clenching around his fingers and arching sharply. “ _ Oh _ , Juno, my goddess, my love— _ oh _ ! I’m going to—I’m—” Peter sobbed, his hand wrapping around Juno’s wrist and holding him in place. Not that Juno had any sort of plan to go anywhere. “Oh,  _ oh _ . Jun _ o—oh _ !”

Peter threw his head back with a loud cry, back arching, and cunt clenching tight enough to almost hurt Juno. A hot gush of water spilled over Juno’s hand and wrist as Peter sobbed through his orgasm and he couldn’t help his own moan at that. He kept his fingers moving in that same spot, circling and pressing, massaging him rhythmically until the hand around his wrist began pushing his hand away.

Juno sat between Peter’s thighs, harder than he’d ever been in his long life, and watched his lover try to catch his breath. Peter’s hair was a tangled, sweaty mess against his own face, his blush all the way from his face to his tits, and his cunt clenching around nothing. Juno moaned at how wet everything was; his hand was covered in slick and Peter’s water, as were Peter’s thighs and the bed below him, and it just made Juno somehow hotter.

He couldn’t wait for Peter to come around enough to talk over fucking his twitching pussy, and Juno certainly couldn’t wait to have his ass prepared for the strap. With a groan, Juno wrapped his wet hand around his cock and began pumping it hard, tight, and fast. He was already balancing on the edge of needing to come, so it truly did not take long.

Without even thinking about it first, Juno fell forward onto his hands and knees above Peter, pumping his cock twice more before coming in sticky, thick lines across Peter’s stomach and tits. Juno groaned loud and long, shivering as goosebumps rose all over his body while he shuddered through the aftershocks. Blinking once he recovered some of his faculties, Juno looked down at Peter to find him staring up at him.

It wasn’t a look of shock, nor did it seem stunned or anything like that. With a start, Juno realized that Peter was staring up at him in wonder, in complete and utter awe with an extra edge to it. It was overwhelming having that gaze locked on his face as it was but Juno withstood it and watched him right back.

“That was…” Peter finally started, but he trailed off, unable to come up with the words for several moments. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Juno sighed dreamily, leaning back and sitting on his heels. They sit there panting for a few moments longer, before Juno smirked and started, “So, you were saying about—”

“Yes, dear detective! You did very well proving me wrong, and that was the best hand job I’ve ever received in my life,” Peter interrupted quickly, covering his face with both hands while he laughed. “Happy now?”

“Hmm, I guess so,” Juno replied with a cheeky smirk leaning over to kiss Peter before moving his mouth down his body to lap up the mess he made. Then he sat up and asked, “The best? Seriously?”

Lowering his hands, Peter met his gaze with a sheepish shrug. “I have quite a bit of experience, but I’ve never—None of my previous partners were given the time or opportunity to learn my body,” Peter explained, the words coming out as easily as pulling teeth. “And because they didn’t learn, I also did not.”

“Really?” Juno asked, running his hands up Peter’s abdomen to cup his small tits, just feeling the softness of them under his fingers. “Never masturbated?”

“I really only did what I knew felt good when my partners touched me,” Peter replied, smirking up at him. “Now I have something else to do while I touch myself, hmm?”

Heat boiled in Juno’s gut at that and he had to swallow hard. It was unreal how quickly he felt himself bouncing back. “Do you need directions? A few pointers?” Juno asked, clearing his throat a bit when it cracked.

“That actually sounds quite nice, love,” Peter purred, sliding his own hand down the length of his body and teasing the tip of his middle finger at the slit of his cunt. With a coy dip of his chin, he asked, “Will you watch me, Juno?”

With a moan, Juno nodded, almost a bit frantically, and settled back on his heels to really watch Peter take himself apart.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](HTTP://gerrystamour.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](HTTP://twitter.com/petootnureyev)!
> 
> I also have a server for 21yo+ fans of TPP, which include Y2K babies! [Click here for more information](https://tppadultserver.carrd.co/)!


End file.
